


Love to love you

by LouBearLove85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouBearLove85/pseuds/LouBearLove85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis finally sees Harry again in LA. He missed him SO much he's about to cry...<br/>Harry takes care of his boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love to love you

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these boys. All of this only happened in my imagination.
> 
> boyxboy. Don't like. don't read.
> 
> This is a oneshot BUT it probably will have a sequel.
> 
> English is not my first language so sorry for any mistakes.  
> Hope you all like it, love to read comments.

“Relax!”

“I am perfectly relaxed, thank you very much!”

Eleanor rolled her eyes as Louis snapped back at her.   
“But if traffic doesn’t start moving in five minutes, I might murder someone...”  
Louis muttered under his breath.

“It’s just traffic Lou, you’re already here, a few minutes more or less don’t matter.”

Louis turned his face to properly look at Eleanor. “Don’t matter? Fuck sakes it matters to me!”

“Harry isn’t going anywhere... so calm down, there is nothing you can do about this. Be happy you get to see him or something.”

Louis huffed and let himself fall back into his seat. He took his phone out of his pocket and send a quick message to Harry.

_Traffic is a bitch. So is El. Save me!_

 

“How long do you think it is to walk? I swear I could crawl and be faster than this car...”

He heard Eleanor sigh next to him and decided to not pay attention to her anymore. He had a right to sulk. It had been too long since he’d seen Harry, blame a guy for wanting to see his boyfriend.

 

_You sound quite bitchy to me too... just relax, you can’t make traffic go faster anyways .x_

 

Louis looked at his phone screen. Seriously? SERIOUSLY?!

 

_Well I’m sorry for wanting to see you. Apparently the feeling isn’t mutual._

 

Louis KNEW he was being grumpy. But he just had a long flight accompanied by someone he rather not have seen and now traffic was preventing him from seeing his boyfriend.

Don’t get him wrong, he likes El, over the years they’ve become friends but he just wished having her around wasn’t needed... he just wished he could have taken that flight with Harry instead.

 

_Heeeeeyyy. You know I want you here. There’s just no point in complaining about something you can’t control. You know what you can control? x_

 

_What?_

 

Louis quickly typed back.

 

_Me. When you get here, I’ll be all yours. How does that sound? You can do whatever you like to me. Feeling better now? .x_

 

Louis smirked at his phone. That was typically Harry. No matter how shit he was feeling, he knew he could always count on Harry to cheer him up. Always.

 

“Guess what Lou?” Eleanor said.  
“What?!” he snapped back. That Harry made him happy didn’t mean he wasn’t still annoyed at the whole situation.

“Never mind... I was just going to tell you that I think we are there.”  
Louis looked out the window just as the car parked in front of the hotel. He threw the door open and was about to jump out when Eleanor pulled him back by his arm.

“Hold on. We need to walk in together in case there are any fans. Don’t run ahead of me!”

 “Well then hurry the fuck up!” Louis pulled his arm back and got out of the car, impatiently waiting for Eleanor to get out and reach his side of the car.  
“Sure, take your time, we have all day...” he said as he watched her reach for her bags.

Eleanor shook her head. After all this time she was used to seeing Louis like this. He always got the most anxious right before he saw Harry again. You’d think that after the four years they had been together that would have faded a bit. But for Louis, it seemed to get worse the longer they were apart.

 

FINALLY they were inside the hotel lobby.   
Louis waited impatiently for Eleanor to get all checked in. The second she got handed her key he was moving towards the elevators, tapping his foot as he watched the numbers above the elevator go down.   
Once they were in the elevator going up, Eleanor reached out and softly squeezed his hand.   
“Have fun yeah? Say hi to Harry from me.”

“I will” Louis replied and squeezed her hand back. “Sorry... for being so... yeah. Sorry.”

Eleanor let go of his hand and laughed. “Yeah, yeah. I’m used to it by now.”

 

When the bell dinged and the elevator doors opened Louis rushed out scanning the hall till he found the right door. And then he stopped. A sudden sad feeling overcame him and his hands started shaking way too much to knock on the door.

But he didn’t need to knock as the door flew open and a very brightly shining Harry stood in front of him.

“I thought I heard someone running down the hall!”

Harry beamed before he took a closer look at Louis.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong babe?”

Louis looked up at him, his eyes suddenly filling with tears. “I... I just...”

Harry pulled him in a tight hug as he closed the door behind them.

“Come here. What are you crying for?”

Rubbing soothing circles on his boyfriends back and kissing his temple.

“Missed you” Louis mumbled against Harry’s shirt as he rubbed his faced to his chest.  
“Missed you too. Give me a kiss?”

Louis lifted his head of Harry’s chest and kissed him. A teary eyed, snotty kiss, but he didn’t really care about that.

 

Harry broke the kiss and wiped his sleeve over Louis’ tearstained cheeks.  
“You’re going to tell me what’s up now then?”  
They sat down on the bed. Well Harry sat down on the bed, Louis crawled into his lap.

Louis shook his head. “It’s nothing.”

 

Harry pecked his lips again and looked him straight in the eyes.

“It’s not nothing, you’re a mess. Was it the prospect of having all control over me?”

He nudged Louis’ shoulder and got a weak smile out of him.

“No. I don’t know... Sometimes it’s just too much. And I may have gone on twitter earlier...”  
He looked down knowing Harry would disapprove.

 

“Why did you do that for?”  
“I don’t know okay. It’s like I can’t stop myself from looking at pictures of you. And then I see you having fun and that’s all good. You know I want you to have fun. But those comments people make on twitter... about you... and her... I hate it. And I know I’m being a hypocrite, I had to take El with me for fuck sakes. But sometimes it just gets too much...”

“Shhhh...” Harry shushed him, “Don’t explain. I know. That’s why I always say you shouldn’t look online... and I get it. But you’re here now. And so am I. So no more tears, yeah? It’s just us. Let’s just be us and be together for a few days before tour starts.”

Louis nodded.

“I’d like that yeah. Sorry for this. Wasn’t quite how I imagined seeing you again...”

Harry smiled and kissed his cheek.  

“How did you imagine it would’ve gone then?”

“The whole, controlling you, sounded really appealing...” Louis smirked at him.

“Sounded? I’m still here...”

Harry let himself fall back on the bed.

“Do whatever you want with me.”

 

Louis smiled down at his boyfriend, all limps and curly hair spread out on the bed for him.

On his hands and knees he crawled over Harry’s body and shook his head.

“Tempting as this may be. Can I take a rain check on that?”

He gently kissed Harry on the lips.

“Sure?”

Harry tried to sit up again, taking Louis back into his lap.

“Sorry, you must be tired from the flight and all. Let’s take a nap yeah?”

Louis shook his head again.  
“No nap. Just no me controlling you.”  
Harry looked questionably back at him. “What do you need boo?”

Louis buried his head in the crook of Harry’s neck, softly kissing his skin.

“Just love me? I just really need you to love me right now.”

Gently Harry took Louis’ face in his hands and pressed a lingering kiss to his lips.

“I always love you babe. More than anything. Yeah? Gonna show you just how much.”

Harry kissed him again, more urgently this time.   
Louis whimpered as his hands fists into Harry’s shirt. Harry took his time kissing Louis languidly.

“Off...” Louis breathed against Harry’s lip, still pulling at his shirt.

“Easy boo, no rush yeah.”

Before he could reply he felt Harry’s lips back on his and he moaned in slight frustration.

Harry gave in by pulling back long enough to remove both his own and Louis’ shirt before he pushed Louis down on the bed, instantly covering the man’s body with his own.

He went up and down Louis’ torso, kissing, licking biting until it was covered in love bites and left Louis into a whimpering mess.  
“Please Haz...” Louis tried to pull Harry up but failed as Harry got hold of his hands and pinned them next to his body.  
“Patience baby. Patience...”

Harry kindly enough pulled off Louis’ shoes and shoved down Louis’ sweatpants and boxers in one fluid move. But instead of giving in to Louis completely, he ignored Louis’ pleads to touch his dick and grabbed his boyfriend by his hips and flipped him over.  
Harry loved it when Louis was pliant like this. A moan left Louis lips as he felt the friction of the bed sheets. Harry moved in between Louis’s legs and spread them out a bit more.

 

He started kissing the nape of Louis’ neck, making his way down past his shoulders, his spine, to his lower back sucking a hickey right above the crack of his bum.

“Please...” Louis said again as he burrowed his head into a pillow.

“Please what love?”

“Anything. Just... anything. Kiss me again please...”

Louis lifted his head and turned around far enough so Harry could easily kiss him again.

“Love you boo. Only you yeah?”

Louis nodded as Harry moved to the bedside table and grabbed the lube he stacked there the moment he knew Louis was on his way to the hotel.

 

Harry placed the lube beside him on the bed as he lowered himself between Louis’ legs. His hands squeezing and massaging Louis’ bum before spreading him out and giving a gentle kiss.   
In reaction Louis moaned, arched his back and pushed his bum back against Harry’s face.  
“It’s okay Lou. Just relax yeah? Gonna take care of you” Harry said before he continued kissing, licking and probing his tongue around.

 

Louis was a sobbing mess. He didn’t want to cry, he didn’t even feel sad. More overwhelmed and loved. But tears streamed down his face nonetheless.   
“Love you, love you, love you...” he mumbled into the pillow as he kept pushing back at Harry.

He was so out of it that he didn’t hear the cap of the lube open, nor did he notice Harry coating his fingers but suddenly he felt more than just Harry’s tongue probing at his entrance and a loud wail left his throat.

 

Harry looked at his boyfriend as he sat back a bit, admiring the view as Louis pushed back on his fingers.

When he slowly pulled them out, Louis let out another whine.

“Turn around for me love” Harry said as he quickly made work of his own jeans and boxers, finally giving himself a quick stroke. The first contact he made to his dick in all this time. This was about Louis, not about him. Didn’t mean he wasn’t enjoying every second of it.

 

Louis had turned and made grabby hands at Harry. Who looked back at his tearstained face with the fondest smile.  
Harry bent down to kiss him and Louis immediately put both of his hands in Harry’s long locks, pulling him closer.   
“So beautiful like this Lou. Love you so much” he whispered on his lips as he let his hands travel down Louis’ hips to pull him up a bit.  
Harry quickly lubed himself up before slowly pushing into him.  
 

Too slow for Louis apparently as he hooked his ankles around Harry’s back and pulled him in.

“Need more...” he whimpered, so Harry gave him more. Waited a second to truly take in his boyfriends face, searching for any sign of discomfort. When he saw none Harry slowly began to push in and out.

 

It wasn’t a rare thing for them to do, to take it slow. “Truly making love” as Harry would call it, but then again it wasn’t often that they had time for this.   
Harry put all his focus on Louis, trying to ignore his own desire to pick up the pace. Kissing his collarbones, his face, his hair. He wanted to pour all his love into Louis.

Louis in return let his hands wander all over Harry’s body. Softly kneading all the skin he could touch.

“Close...”   
Harry smiled at Louis as he mumbled the word. He moved one of his hands down to Louis’ cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

“Baby open your eyes” he said as he pecked Louis’ nose.   
Bright blues locked with his green ones as Harry quickened his pace.

“Love you so much boo.”

He pressed his lips hard against Louis’ and that was enough to make Louis come.  
Looking at his boyfriends face was enough for Harry to come right after him.

 

Louis let rubbed soft circles on Harry’s lower back while they lay on top of each other, regaining their breaths.

“You okay Lou?” Harry looked up at him as he heard Louis sniff again.

“Yeah, just a bit emotional. Sorry.” Louis turned his face away, forcing himself to get himself together.

“Don’t do that, don’t turn your face. It’s okay. Let me get off of you so I can properly cuddle you.”

Harry moved and Louis slightly whimpered at the loss of feeling Harry all around him.

Harry lay on his back and pulled Louis on his chest.

“There. Now we are going to stay here, in this bed doing nothing but this.”

“You don’t need to do that.” Louis kissed the skin right above Harry’s heart.

“I do. Cause I love you. And I want to take care of you. So let me.”

Louis nodded into his chest.

“Yeah okay. You know I love you yeah?”

“I love you too. More than anything.” Louis replied.

“More than anything.”

 

“Hey Lou?”

Harry asked after a while.

Louis looked up at him questionably.

“Do you think we could stay like this until my birthday?”

Louis snickered.

“I don’t know babe, we might get cold... or hungry... or bored...”

Harry laughed. “There’s room service and showers... and you still need to control all of me... so I think we can come up with even ideas to not get bored... what do you think?”

“I think we can work something out. I really do love you babe. Thank you for earlier.”

“Anytime baby. Anytime.”


End file.
